Ginny em Talvez:
by Carolinne Gabrielle Claire
Summary: Short fic, sem resumo.


Preciso te dizer uma ultima coisa:

Quando você terminou tudo comigo por causa do Voldemort você não sabe o que eu passei. Por isso escrevo aqui pra te dizer tudo o que queria ter dito e não pude naquele momento.

Então ai está.

Nem sempre os fins justificam os meios,  
nem sempre as palavras ditas são as pretendidas.

Nem sempre se diz o que sente ou se sente o que se diz.

Palavras são aglomerados de letras,  
junção de sílabas, combinações de sons. Mas são letras que ferem, sílabas que cortam, sons que machucam. Palavras são armas do ser humano,carregadas de mentiras e más intenções. São nada mais que manchas na folha áspera, manchas que traçam destinos e definem vidas.

A dor e a amargura lhe lembrariam sempre daquelas palavras  
que dissera. Mais uma vez mostrou seu lado frio e estúpido. Mais uma vez fechou  
a porta para o amor que batia pela segunda vez. Mais uma vez provou ser para ela o Harry que ela conhecia.

De lembranças se fazem o passado, mas ele daria tudo sem  
sua vida para esquecer aqueles momentos, aquelas palavras.

Agora tinha em suas mãos a sentença do fim, escrita com  
caligrafia bela e arredondada. As letras que ficariam para sempre em sua mente, cravas em seu coração.

Os olhos pelo pergaminho. Era doloroso demais pensar em tudo, relembrar seu erro.

"_Talvez amanhã  
quando você sonhar em me querer, eu já tenha encontrado quem me queira, quando  
você precisar de mim, eu já tenha desistido de te __ajudar.__Quem sabe quando você lembrar que eu existo, eu já tenha desaparecido do seu alcance.  
E por um acaso se um dia você quiser me amar, eu transforme esse "em amizade. Quando seus olhos sentirem falta de uma luz e você quiser me ver, eu já tenha ido a procura de outro alguém que me  
queira o quanto eu te quero._

_Talvez quando nossos  
caminhos brilharem por uma única estrela eu já tenha outro amor em meu coração. Mesmo assim vai  
ser bom vê-lo, quando você cair na real  
que me teve ao seu alcance e não quis me amar.  
Então peça a Deus que mude nossos caminhos e lance um nos braços do outro. Não seja tolo em um dia pensar  
que sofri por você, pois esse já veio e se foi e sei que foi a muito tempo. E se por obra do destino eu pensar em  
outro, saiba que esse outro foi quem me segurou com as duas mãos na hora da queda. E se um dia sentir que esta sofrendo por um amor mal correspondido, controle-se pois um dia eu também sofri por um amor, o seu. E quando descobrir que está amando, sorria, pois neste dia eu vou deixar de pensar que você é frio e calculista._

E se depois de tudo que leu  
continua não entendendo, sofro por que te amo, então esqueça o que leu e enquadre essas palavras: você me perdeu...!

Palavras contam o passado, narram fatos, revivem  
momentos... Mas também destroem histórias, terminam contos e levam o amor.

Mais um conhecimento muito comum, é que nem todas trazem  
finais felizes.

Ela o deixara, mais uma vez havia errado, mas sabia que  
não adiantava pedir perdão. "Nunca se deve pedir perdão e sim evitar errar", essa era a frase que ela costumava dizer a cada briga. Desta vez foi o suficiente, até mesmo para ele.

A magoara, traíra e sabia que não teria volta. Uma das  
coisas que Gina mais detestava era que mentissem para ela, e uma das coisas que Harry mais detestava era não conseguir lhe dizer a verdade.

Mas a única coisa que povoavam seus pensamentos era como  
viver sem ela. Mas a resposta era mais que óbvio. Não havia como, simplesmente porque não havia vida sem amor e o seu estava perdido para sempre.

_Fim._

_Ana Carolina Silva Pardim._

_Só para esclarecer, a fic e o "poema" que foi utilizado nesta fic, o Talvez, não é de minha autoria. Eu o encontrei a uns tempos atrás na internet e resolvi usa-lo numa nova fic Resolci escrver algo mais, algo que eu qeria que acontecesse nesse poema assim como fazemos com as historias da JK.. Não sei quem é o autor por isso não ponho os devidos créditos, se alguém souber, me informe! Espero q tenham gostado, e, por favor,deixem __reviews_


End file.
